Royal Love
by RubyLuvsU
Summary: All Human- Bella has found out she is a princess and in line to be a queen, all she needs is courage, a husband, and maybe some romance too. R&R ExB i suck at summaries
1. Prologue

(A

_(A.N.) This is my first fanfic so don't kill me if it sucks. Please at least be nice. PRETTY PLEASE??_

_Disclaimer: I don't Twilight or Edward but I really wish I did._

**Prologue**

I can't believe this is happening, just a few seconds ago I was ordinary girl Bella Swan, no friends, a keep to herself girl, a simple goal in life, very insignificant. But everything has changed with a few simple words. Now I'm Princess Isabella Swan of Wales, an important role in life not just to myself but a whole kingdom. Now I have a responsibility I never knew I had until now and don't have any clue to what I'm doing. All I wanted was to have a normal life but no, they had to spring this on me when I am doing just fine as I am.

As I stared into the eyes of my parents and my aunt, I felt my heart in my throat, beating frantically as they were waiting nervously for my answer.

What am I suppose to do now? I can't abandon all those people who need someone to rule their kingdom but I don't think I can. But who would take over? There is no one left to do it and they don't want to leave the kingdom in someone else's hands. But also I know I am mature enough to handle this job, I just need courage and someone by my side to help me every step of the way. But could I handle it? Can I make the right decisions? I know what I must do.

I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for the answer that I would give them that would lead to my destiny.

_How was that for the first chapter? Like I said this is my first fanfic so please don't hurt me! Now REVIEW!! _


	2. Chapter 1

So I hope you like the first chapter and here is the next

_So I hope you like the first chapter and here is the next._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter 1**

I squirmed in my chair as the butterflies in my stomach flew around with excitement and nervousness. I can't believe this day has finally come. My graduation. I remember just a year ago I moved to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie. I was sad at first that I had to leave sunny Phoenix to the place where the sun never shined but I got used to it.

I looked up at the dark clouds in the sky that threatened to pour down rain as a slight breeze ruffled my hair. Just like the clouds, I wanted to cry. I found out a week ago that my Uncle George had died from a heart attack. I really loved him, we were really close, and I hope that he was looking down at me from heaven, congratulating me on my job well done. I never went to his funeral which tore me up inside. I'm just glad that my Aunt Lisa could come today.

"Isabella Swan."

The sound of my name brought me back to the world, for it was my turn. I slowly rose from my seat as everyone's eyes moved to me. As I walked up the aisle I saw my family in the crowd. My dad, who had a proud look in his eyes, my Aunt Lisa, who was smiling the biggest smile ever, my mom's husband, Phil, who smiled gratefully at me, and my mom, Renee, who was crying with joyful tears.

I walked up the stairs and tripped slightly at the top step. That's just like me, the klutz.

I blushed madly as most of the crowd chuckled. In front of me was a man in a suit holding my diploma in one hand and the other was outstretched toward me. I shook his hand as he put the diploma in the opposite one.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," I said, tears threatening to spill over.

I walked on and turned to the crowd and waved while everyone clapped just for me.

Two hours later, I met up with my family as everyone congratulated me and hugged me.

"Oh Bella, I'm so proud of you!" Renee exclaimed.

"Thanks mom," I said.

"Now it's time we celebrate, let's all go out and eat, my treat," said Phil.

"That's great, let's go," I said.

Thirty minutes later we were all seated in one of the nicest places in Port Angeles. Phil had told me I could pick anything I wanted and that's just what I did. After we were served our food, we caught up with old times. Telling stories to one another on what we are doing in our life and special little things that happened so long ago.

When we arrived back at home Renee and Phil decided they would go get settled at there hotel room and drove Aunt Lisa to her hotel too. I said goodnight to Charlie and decided to go to bed.

As I lay awake thinking about today I can't help but wonder what those glances between my aunt and my mom meant. It was like they were hiding something but deciding when they should just come right out with it. Hopefully it wasn't about me and hopefully it wasn't anything bad.

Boy, how I was wrong.

_Was that ok? I want to kind of rush it up a bit and I'm sorry the chapters are short, I'll try to make them longer. So REVIEW!!_


	3. Chapter 2

(A

_I know you're probably thinking this story has short chapters, well I'm trying to fix that but I'm only one person. I know I know my story pretty much isn't very good but I'm doing the best I can._

_Disclaimer: I am no Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight._

I awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee. _Renee's probably here, she's the only one who can cook, _I thought.

I quickly got dressed and wandered my way downstairs where everyone was waiting for me. I sat down with a plate of food and ate while Renee and Aunt Lisa were giving each other those weird looks again.

"Mom, Aunt Lisa, why are you two glancing at each other like that? Is something wrong?" I asked, afraid of what they were about to say.

"Oh no honey, it's not bad, we just have some news."

I immediately dropped my fork and prayed to God that this would end good.

"What is it?" I said.

They glanced at each with worried expressions and sat down on either side of me with Charlie right across the table.

Aunt Lisa took a hold of my hand and looked down at our hands entwined, not wanting to meet my gaze.

"Bella, we have been waiting for you to graduate from school before we tell you this because we didn't want you to have any reasons to stay here," she said.

_What does she mean 'we didn't want you to have any reasons to stay here'? Oh my god, does she want me to move in with her? I can't do that I have to go to college!_ I thought.

"Bella, what we are trying to say is that…" she paused, looking up into my eyes.

"Bella, you are royalty," Renee said.

I looked back between the two, trying to see if they are messing with me. _Oh God, they are serious! _

"But… but… how in the… what… I don't understand," I stuttered.

Renee took a deep breath and continued "You see your Uncle George, my brother, was the king of Wales, and I am a princess. Since Uncle George married your Aunt Lisa she is the queen. When George died, that left Lisa to take over but she has decided that she will retire the crown so it will go to the next heir."

I stared at her incredulously. _We are royal and she never told me?! How could she lie to me? Uncle George was a king, Aunt Lisa is a queen, she is a princess, and now what am I? I'm royal! _

Then Aunt Lisa cleared her throat and went on "Since we didn't have any children, the crown will be passed down to the eldest child of the heir next in line."

I was doing the math in my head._ If Aunt Lisa doesn't want it, then it goes to Renee's eldest child which is… me._

I jumped up from my chair, pulling my hand away from Aunt Lisa, and stared at everyone with my mouth hanging open.

"Wait you mean me? I'm next in line for the crown?! You can't be serious! First, you lie to me about how I'm a normal child. Next, you say that I'm from a royal family. Now, you say that I'm going to get the crown?! I will rule a kingdom filled with people who depend on me and I'll do it all alone?! All I wanted was to have a normal life, with normal people! I haven't even done the things I wanted to do in life and now I'm some important person who people depend on. And I don't know what to do and I'm just 18."

I sat back in my chair, with my elbows on the table and my hands covered my face.

"Why?" I whispered, as a tear escaped my eye.

"Why what?" Renee said.

"Why did you lie to me?" I said, louder.

She put a hand on my shoulder and I shook it off. Then she pulled it back to place it under the table.

"Bella, I didn't lie to you, I just didn't to tell you until you were ready. I'm sorry if this upsets you and I would gladly choose a different life for you but I can't." she said.

I lifted my head up away from my hands and wiped away the tears, then I turned to Aunt Lisa.

"Isn't there someone else that can take my place? Is there anyone else that can?" I asked.

She just shook her head slightly "There are others who can take your place but I trust you the most with the kingdom. I know that if you took the crown then you be the greatest queen there is. I know for a fact that most of the others are spoiled and greedy but not like you. I trust you with the weight of the kingdom and I know you can do it. But if you don't want it than we just will have to find someone else."

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding, a cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck as my heart beat frantically in my throat. _What am I suppose to do? I could handle this, I know I could. But what if it became unbearable? What if I made a mistake and everyone hated me? What if I was forced to give up my crown? No, positive thoughts, I can handle this, I can do this. That's it I will do this. Goodbye ordinary Bella Swan, here comes Princess Bella, a person you will never forget._

I looked up into my aunt's eyes, they were filled with worry, excitement, frustration, sadness, and joyful all together.

I took a deep breath and said "Aunt Lisa, I'll do it."

Her eyes went wild with joy and a huge smile erupted on her face.

"Oh Bella! I knew I could trust you and I knew you could do it! Oh, I am so proud of you!" she exclaimed, as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

As she let me go I turned to my mom, she had a worried expression on her face and she looked on the verge of tears.

"Bella, are sure you want to? It's a big job to handle and a lot of people are going to depend on you," she said.

"Of course mom. I want to do this. I know I can, you just have to have faith in me."

She nodded her head up and down as a small smile spread across her lips.

"Yes, I do have faith in you and I do know you can do this. And … oh, my baby is growing up just so fast!" she sobbed as tears ran down her face.

"Oh mom, no crying, come here," I said, as I brought her in for a hug.

After a couple of seconds she let go and told me she loved me.

"I love you too mom."

Charlie got up from his chair and came around to give me a big hug. When he let go, Aunt Lisa grabbed me back in her arms and started bouncing around from all the excitement.

"Aunt Lisa! I'm excited too but you I'm about throw up from all this bouncing!" I said.

She immediately stopped and laughed hysterically while everyone joined in.

"Oh Bella, I can't wait for you to come back and stay with me in Wales!" She said.

"So, when am I going to leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," she replied.

"What?! Tomorrow! That means I have to pack and I need to-"

"Bella, don't worry I'll help you but first I have to explain what will happen."

I nodded my head we moved to the living room. Me, Renee, and Aunt Lisa on the couch with Charlie in the chair.

"Now first will fly to Wales and get you situated. Then you will have lessons that will help in being a princess like your table manners, how to dress how to speak and what you can do and what you can't do. Next we will find you a husband-"

"Wait, you mean I have to get married?"

"Well, yes dear, you can't rule a kingdom by yourself," she said.

"Do I at least get to choose who I get to marry?" I asked.

"Why of course dear! You can choose whoever you like but he has to have royal blood."

"Ok, I can deal with that," I said, putting myself at ease a little.

"Then after there will be a ceremony held where I pass down the crowns to you and your husband. So do you have any questions?"

"Yes, if I'm a princess now then are you still queen? Because you said you wanted to retire." I said.

"Yes, I still will be but I will give it up when you are ready," she replied.

"So now all we have to do is pack," I said.

"Well, no dear, you see it's just you and me going not your parents."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "You mean I'll be all alone?"

"No Bella, I'll be right there with you every step of the way."

"You sure you want to do this Bells?"

I looked up at my dad with a smile "Of course dad. I want to do this and I know I can. All you have to do is have faith in me."

His worried expression fell and grew a smile "You know I have faith in you Bells, I know that you will be all right."

My smile grew wider "Thanks dad."

"Now all we have to do is pack," Aunt Lisa said.

She dragged upstairs where we found two suitcases in a closet. We stuffed all my clothes and anything I would need. When we were done she told me she would come by bright and early to pick me up and left. I went back to change into a t-shirt and sweatpants that I left unpacked to sleep in. Laying down in my bed trying to sleep but I couldn't. All the thoughts about how well I would do whirled around in my head. Finally, after several hours of staring at the ceiling, I fell into a nice and pleasant slumber of dreams of living in a castle.

_Did you like this chapter? It is longer and I'm trying my best here but hey, three chapters in one day that's really good. REVIEW!! NOW!!_


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for all those who put my story on favorites, alerts, and reviewed

_**Thanks for all those who put my story on favorites, alerts, and reviewed. I'm really glad you like my story even though I think it sucks because I am a sucky writer. Sorry I took so long to write but I have been busy. And you believe my luck, just yesterday I sprained my ankle, AGAIN!! I am the most clumsiest person ever (besides Bella). Well on with the story.**_

_**I don't Edward.If I did I would be writing books instead of fanfiction :D**_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come on Bella, we have to go!"

The sound of my aunt's voice jostled me awake, pulling me from my dream of castles and princes on white horses. Reluctantly, I turned to look at the clock. I groaned. 4:35 in the morning? Who gets up at 4:35 in the morning? I certainly don't but I guess I will now.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Bella, you need to hurry, the plane leaves in 30 minutes!" Aunt Lisa said.

"I'm coming, just let me get dressed." I grumbled, pushing back the blankets of my bed and trying to stand upright, failing miserably when I fell back onto my bed from exhaustion.

"Ok honey, I'll wait for you downstairs," she replied.

I got up from my bed and got dressed. While pulling my clothes, a million questions flew around in my head. Did I make the right choice? Should I really leave everything I love? Everything I have grown used to since I've been here? Renee? Charlie? Would I ever see them again?

I shook my head, getting rid of all these thoughts. I made up m mind last night, I will do it. I need to finally grow up and take a stand. I can do this. But still, these reassuring thoughts didn't help with the butterflies flying around in my stomach.

I pulled my pants on and made my way to the bathroom, fighting to keep my eyelids open the whole time. After I reached the bathroom I brushed my teeth, and once again the negative thoughts came back. Who would want an ugly queen like me? With my mousy brown hair, my dull brown eyes, my pale skin, and my tiny, un-full lips.

I sighed, taking the brush through my hair and putting it into a ponytail. _I guess we will just have to see_, I thought, _maybe it won't be so bad._

After finishing up, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Seeing as it was empty, I grabbed an apple and munched away, still deep in thought.

"Oh, there you are Bella."

I jumped and whirled around, dropping my apple in the process. There stood my mom, tears pouring down her face with a tight smile.

"Mom, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella! I'm going to miss you," she cried, pulling me into a tight hug, "My baby is all grown up!"

She sobbed into my shoulder while off my circulation. At that moment Charlie walked in with a shocked look, probably from my red face seeing as I couldn't breathe. He quickly grabbed Renee and pulled her back, letting me take in a big gust of breath before my lungs exploded.

Wiping away at her tears, her eyes returned to my face. "Bella! Are you alright? I didn't hurt you too much did I?" she cried.

"No, I'm fine," I gasped, taking in even breaths while trying to make sure that the water works don't start up again.

"Oh Bella, I'm really going to miss you," she wailed, more tears springing from her eyes.

Charlie rolled his eyes, still holding her back. "I'm going to miss you, kiddo," he said, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

"I'll miss you too, Dad," I replied, not meeting his eyes. One thing me and my dad have in common is that we don't like expressing our emotions out loud.

"Well good, I'm sure you'll do fine,"

"Thanks Dad," I looked up at him with teary eyes, seeing as his were just the same. He walked up a gave me an one arm, awkward hug, his other arm was busy holding back a crying Renee. I looked back to my mom, her tears still seem to keep coming.

"Bye mom, I'll miss you," I pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you too, honey," she sobbed.

I pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Trying desperately to hold back my tears. They stepped aside for me. I stumbled my way into the living room, there standing was Aunt Lisa.

"You sure you still want to do this?" she asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm sure."

She took my hands in hers and smiled. "That's my girl," she said, "No, not a girl, a woman."

I smiled and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She pulled me out the door and into her car, after giving a goodbye to Renee and Charlie.

I opened the door to the passenger side and got in, barely able to shut the door. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I turned to get a glimpse at the house and the people I love the most, while a single tear slid down my cheek.

_**Well here was the long awaited chapter. I promise to make the next one bigger if I can come up with some good ideas. But I love you anyways so give me some reviews! Please!**_

_**Here is a sentence for the next chapter, I might change I might not. You will just have to wait and see.**_

"_**Slowly walking up the path and dropping my bag, I gasped. This place is beautiful."**_

_**So I give you a little something now its your turn, REVIEW!!**_

_**Love from**_

_**Ruby**_


	5. AN!

**A/N- **

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated my story since like, October. But I have an excuse!!! My computer crashed in November and I couldn't get it fixed until recently. But I'm going on with the story and trying to get it done as much as I can before I run out of ideas. So hopefully there will be a new chapter up and I hope I get more reviews from people who started to take an interest in my story.**

**Until next time,**

**Ruby **


	6. Chapter 4

**Hers my next chapter… hope you like it!**

**-Ruby**

**Chapter 4**

"Flight 15C, for Wales, is now boarding."

"Come on Bella, that's our plane," Aunt Lisa said.

I picked up my carry on and got up from my seat, and followed my aunt. My nerves were on end. It's not that I've never been on a plane before, it's just where that plane is going to take me. To my new home. To Wales. If that's not a scary thought than I don't know what is.

We boarded the plane and took our seats. I buckled my seatbelt and looked around at the other people. _They are so lucky, _I thought, _they are going to Wales on vacation or to see friends and family that live over seas. Not to head toward a fate that would change their lives for better or worse._

A voice over the intercom pulled me from my thoughts, announcing that the plane will take off in 5 minutes. And with that the butterflies returned to my stomach.

Sensing my tense feelings, my aunt put her hand over mine. I looked over at her face and she gave me a comforting smile. I made the muscles in my face smile back, even though it was a tight, fake smile. Aunt Lisa gave my hand a squeeze and turned back to what the voice on the intercom was saying.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated in your seats and buckle your seatbelts. It is now time for take off."

I could feel the plane start to move and was getting faster each second. I looked out the window to see a glimpse of my home fly past one last time. The plane ascended into the air and clouds whirled by. I looked down through the window, but could not see anything anymore since we were so high up. A tear fell from my eye. I prayed that it would turn out good in the end or hopefully this plane would crash before we get there, so I wouldn't have to endure any of it.

I fell back into my seat and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked over to my Aunt Lisa only to discover that she was gone. _She probably went to the bathroom, _I thought.

"Why are you crying?"

I looked up to see a little girl around 7 years old with pale blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a scatter of freckles across her small round face. She was sitting up on her knees, looking at me over the seat.

I gave her a small smile and said, " I'm not really crying, I'm just nervous."

"What are you nervous about?" she asked.

"It's nothing really."

"But you can tell me," she said with a pout, "I'm almost eight years old, so I am a big girl. People talk to me all the time!"

My smile grew larger. "What's your name ?" I asked.

"I'm Cassandra Grace Williams but you can call me Cassy!" she said, pronouncing her full name with a bounce of her head for each word, causing me to laugh. "What's your name?"

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella," saying my name the same way she said hers.

"Ooh, you have a pretty name because you are so pretty. You look like a princess! I wish I could looked like a princess too!"

I grimaced, she didn't how right she was about that princess comment. I just wish I could be as excited about it as she could. But I can't.

"Now you didn't answer my question! What are you nervous about?" she asked.

I looked away from her face, trying to decide if I should tell and how much should I tell her.

I took a breath and said," Well, it's… complicated."

"But you can tell me," she replied.

My eyes drifted back to her face, looking into her sweet, little blue eyes filled with curiosity and concern for me. "Well, I'm going to Wales because… I have to take up a job that is given to me because my uncle has died and I'm the only one who can do it," I said, telling her somewhat of the truth.

"What job is that?"

"Umm…" I searched for an answer," it's a job that involves me making choices and doing things that help many people so they can stay safe and have a happy life."

She got a confused look on her face, "Oh," she said. She was about to say more when a woman came and sat down beside her. "Cassandra! What have I told you about talking to strangers!" She turned around and looked at me," I'm so sorry that she was bothering you-"

I cut her off," No, it's fine. She wasn't doing anything. We were just talking."

"Yeah, mommy! Her name is Bella and she is pretty like a princess! I wish I was a princess!" Cassy exclaimed, causing me to blush at that being pretty comment. I don't see how anyone could think I was pretty or looked like a princess for that matter.

Her mother just smiled and shook her head. She looked back to me and said," Well it was nice to meet you, Bella." She gave me a smile and they turned around to settle in their seats. I smiled, glad to have made a new friend.

A couple minutes later, Aunt Lisa returned to her seat. Seeing the smile on my face she said," Well now, Bella. I'm glad to see you smiling. I'm glad that you have finally warmed up to the idea."

I looked at her and my smile grew. "Yeah, me too."

I looked out the window for the rest of the trip. The conversation with Cassy going through my thoughts. I remembered my answer to her question about my job '_It's a job that involves me making choices and doing things that help people so they can stay safe and have a happy life'_. My smile from before returned, this time a real smile. Because now I was determined to make that little girl, and other little girls like her, happy.

**So, how did you like this chapter? Did you like Cassy? I might bring her back in the future chapters, because I like her too much! Just tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Love,**

**Ruby**


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

"Look out the window Bella!" my Aunt Lisa exclaimed, "It's Wales, your new home."

I looked out through the window, astonished to see a sight that clearly appalled me. Land spreading out as far as the eye could see; buildings upon buildings that looked both the same and foreign to the gigantic buildings that were back in the United Sates. There were also many old structures that looked like they have been standing for hundreds of years, old historical buildings that were full of elegance and history. Buildings that you only saw on TV, movies, or in magazines and buildings that you could only ever dream about seeing in real life. I, once again, could not believe that I would be living in such a fairytale place like this one.

Puling back from the window and shutting my jaw that was pretty much sitting in my lap, I realized with a bit of embarrassment that I had a little bit of drool on the side of my mouth. Blushing, I wiped away the spit that was present on my lips. _I didn't think I was that excited_, I thought. Sighing, I sat back in my seat and wished that the plane would go faster so I could finally reach my destination.

Not too long after that, an announcement sounded on the plane that we should fasten our seatbelts because we will be landing in a couple of minutes. A batch of nerves sprouted out in my stomach (A./N. Reminds me of brussel sprouts. Eew! Sorry for my randomness; back to the story.) once again at the feeling of both the plane's descent and upon seeing my new home for the first time up close. And also, even though I made sure that I would not back down from my duties in Wales, I was still as nervous as hell about the whole thing. I just hope I don't screw up. I guess that's pretty much all I can give myself right now and just hope for the better along the way.

Pulling my seatbelt tight, I gripped the arm rests tightly and closed my eyes shut as the plane bounced up and down as it swiftly landed on the ground. I let out the breath that I was holding and sighed in relief. I don't think I've ever been so happy to be on the ground.

Gathering our things, we quickly left the plane and made our way through the airport. And once again, my mouth could not remain closed. The airport was huge!

Upon seeing my reaction, my aunt chuckled and said,"If you think this place is amazing, wait till you see your new home." And once again, thanks to her, my nerves rushed throughout my body once again.

Suddenly, a flash of light erupted in front of my eyes. Shocked, I quickly shook the stars out of my eyes and looked to see what it was. A few people with cameras were taking pictures of me and my aunt and were asking questions a mile a minute. My aunt took out her cell phone and talked to someone quickly and quietly. Soon after that, a couple of huge, muscled men pushed the paparazzi out of the way to get to us. They made a path for us and we walked through. We exited the building to be then pushed into a car without a word.

I sat in my seat, thinking over the events that just happened, that seemed to happen only in a millisecond, seemed so unbelievable.

Aunt Lisa gave me a nervous look and said, "Don't worry honey that was just a bunch of reporters out there trying to dig up a story to sell to the people. This is very normal for us since we are in the royal family. But I must advice you that you should be careful around them. You don't want any mindless rumors spreading out through the whole country. Are you absolutely sure that you are okay with all of this?" she asked worriedly.

I quickly shook myself out of my shocked state and nodded. "Of course I don't regret any of my decisions; I will definitely take responsibility of my duties. Besides, it's not like I do anything bad in the first place that would attract a lot of attention to me, so you have no need to worry." I said with a reassuring smile on my face.

After that, she left me to my thoughts and I looked out onto the city. Hundreds of cars whizzed by on the street while many busybodies crowded the sidewalks. There were so many people here. Just think, in a few months time, every single one of them will know who I am because by then I will be their new queen. _I just hope they don't hate me too much if I mess up_, I thought wearily.

About twenty more minutes of just driving around, we finally came to a stop. Exiting the car, I looked up to see the most beautiful castle that I have ever seen. (link for pic on profile) I just could not believe it, how could a plain and mediocre girl like me ever own something so beautiful?

I turned to my aunt with a questing look in my eyes. She nodded with understanding and smiled,"Yes Bella, all of this belongs to you. Welcome to your new home!"

I dropped my bags at my feet and if it wasn't for the stray paparazzi that were gathering around at the gate, I would have probably passed out cold right then and there.

All of a sudden, yells and shouts were heard from the gate. I looked to see a mob of people waving and yelling things like "it's her!" "it's our new queen!" "somebody get a picture of her!". Upon their arrival, my aunt planted a smile on her face and waved at the people causing them to only starting yelling more.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice say, "Your highness, we must get inside before the crowd becomes too out of hand."

I slowly nodded my head, staring flabbergasted as five police cars pulled up to the front of the gate. As soon as the police got out of their cars, the crowd quickly dispersed. Dozens of people ran as fast as they could go while only a few of them were actually caught by the police.

After a couple of minutes as the crowd and the police left, the hand on my shoulder stayed planted there. Curious as to why the man would not let go I turned to see his face and to ask him who called the cops.

My eyes widened to the size of watermelons (yum!) and my mouth dropped down to the floor. (not literally but that would have been funny if it really happened lol) The clinging hand that was attached to my shoulder quickly fell away and I immediately missed it. Not only was the hand comforting and warm on my shoulder, it was also the hand of the most beautiful man that I have ever seen that was standing in front of me.

**So what did you think? Did you like it, hate it, love it? Please tell me. Also I'm very sorry for the long wait and I know there is no excuse as to why I haven't updated in so long so I won't give one!**

**Tee hee!! Also you noticed that I had a few random moments here and I must warn you there will be a LOT more randomness throughout the story. Mwahahahahahahahaha! (evil laugh) Feed my llama!!! **


End file.
